Chief
|affiliation = Steve Trevor's team |actor = Eugene Braverock |movie = Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice (photograph) Wonder Woman|status = Unknown (possibly deceased)}} Chief was an ally of Steve Trevor and Wonder Woman during World War I. Biography ''Wonder Woman Steve Trever recruits Chief to serve on his team as a smuggler on a mission to infiltrate the Western Front during World War I. He is Native American and in a quick conversation with Diana, he explains that white Americans ("Steve Trevor's people") have taken everything from his people, and so he has nothing left, which is why he's found himself in Western Europe in 1918. Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice A photograph taken in Belgium in 1918 including Chief is eventually discovered by Lex Luthor, who compiles into his footage of all the other metahumans. Personality Chief is kind-hearted, soulful, pensive, open-minded, and intelligent. When he meets the remainder of Steve Trevor's team as well as many soldiers on the front, they excitedly embrace him, indicating his friendly spirit. He is also seen graciously turning down money that Belgian villagers try to give him after they save the town. As a Native American (of the Blackfoot tribe), Chief is bitter about his people losing their land to white Americans, and hence he resolved to stay neutral in World War I, profiting from both sides. However, seeing Wonder Woman's compassion and unbreakable spirit in action renews Chief's hope, boosting his morale and energizing him past the point of purely monetary interests, to the point that Chief finally takes active initiative against the Central Powers. Chief is also exceptionally open-minded, evident in him forming a close friendship with Steve Trevor (despite his bitterness against white American colonialists), and genuinely believing Wonder Woman's story about the God of War Ares (despite Charlie, Sameer, and Steve Trevor all being skeptical). Abilities Abilities= *'Peak Human Condition:' Chief, due to his great height and muscular build, is in top physical condition (though not quite on Batman's level). *'Gifted Intelligence:' Chief is quite intelligent, which extends to his considerable smuggling, stealth, science, and lingual skills, making Chief a very valuable member of Steve Trevor's team. **'Expert Smuggler:' Chief is a highly skilled smuggler, who made a living in World War I (before Wonder Woman finally inspires him to actively join the Allied forces) by remaining neutral and smuggling bands of Allied troops (also eventually Steve Trevor's team) past Western Front trenches, having an excellent knowledge of the region. **'Stealth:' Chief, as a smuggler, is highly skilled in stealth and infiltration, having discreetly lead a number of Allied troops past Western Front trenches, and later discreetly getting a hold of a German automobile for Sameer and Steve Trevor. **'Skilled Scientist:' Chief is well-versed in basic physics and chemistry, knowing that that the hydrogen-based mustard gas developed by Doctor Poison would be highly flammable. **'Multilingual:' Chief, apart from his native Blackfoot, also fluently speaks English (though with a Native American accent). Diana Prince and Sameer, however, both far surpass him in lingual proficiency. |-| Weaknesses= *'Human Vulnerabilities:' Chief's greatest weakness is that he is a human with no enhanced strength, speed, durability, or metahuman powers, therefore making him quite vulnerable to the physical attacks of stronger and more powerful opponents, hence he knew better than to directly engage Ares (after seeing Wonder Woman battle the mighty god), and instead helped Steve Trevor sabotage the German plane carrying Doctor Poison's gas. |-| Equipment= ''To be added Relationships Allies *World War I Allied Powers **Steve Trevor's team - friends ***Steve Trevor † - team leader ***Wonder Woman - inspirer ***Etta Candy ***Sameer ***Charlie Enemies *Ares † *World War I Central Powers **General Ludendorff † **Doctor Poison Gallery ''To be added. '' Trivia *Its possible the character may be a very loose reference to the character "Apache Chief" first seen in the DC Super Friends cartoon. References Category:Wonder Woman characters Category:Humans Category:Deceased characters Category:Supporting characters Category:Heroes